The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 16
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 16 Aubrey's POV “Robyn!” Aubrey screamed. She saw her companion hoisted into the air and dragged down to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. After what she saw, a mix of shock, anger, confusion, terror and realization slapped her right in the face. How could she not have known this? “It’s just like what I saw,” Aubrey mumbled under her breath. All of them ran to the edge and looked down again. Gods, it was like a fight club down there. The souls, including Melinoe, were surrounding Lamia and Robyn, at least that’s what Aubrey deciphered considering the fact that she has the eyesight of 75/100. Aubrey slowly backed away from the edge, because of her slight fear of falling. “We have to save her, we can’t just do nothing!” Cole raged. “Make way,” Courtney ordered. Just as she took a few steps back, she ran to the edge, probably trying to go down fighting and saving her friend. Unfortunately for her, Zahir stepped in her way, stopping her from jumping off the edge. “You’re not going down there, facing Lamia,” Zahir said. “Well, someone’s gotta do something!” Courtney replied in anger. “Your weapons against her magic aren’t going to do it! You’ll be defenceless once she’s done destroying them!” “Stop it!” Hanna stepped in, “Fighting with each other while one of us is down there fighting for her life is useless!” “Well then, maybe you should just go down and fly your way up!” Cole snarled. Aubrey sighed and walked back to the edge. It was pretty deep and falling straight down would suggest broken bones, major injuries and possibly death. She just hoped Robyn survived the impossible fall. As they all thought about what Cole said, it was actually a very good idea. “Good idea there, Rage boy,” Courtney commented. “Hanna, let’s go.” Darkness and war will go down fighting. Blood will be shed and two will lie dead. ''The awful vision she saw ran through her head. ''Before Aubrey agreed to join Thanatos after a very convincing yet suspicious speech, Thanatos excused himself from her living room. Aubrey waiting for him for a very long time until she had enough and sneaked out of the living room where she saw Thanatos in the hallway with his scythe in his hand. Thanatos was staring at it, muttering a few words, and then an image emerged from the blade. Aubrey didn’t want to eavesdrop, but this looked too important to miss. Horrible images after terror images and all Aubrey could do was just stand a few feet behind him and watch as black smoke started to form words. The word ’death’ kept replaying while images of people were shown. Suddenly, Aubrey’s image appeared. That was enough. Aubrey suddenly gasped and took a step back. Thanatos didn’t miss that one sound and turned to face the horror look in Aubrey’s face. “How much did you see?” Thanatos asked, coldness dripping in his voice. Aubrey seemingly couldn’t find her voice, and that was the strangest thing ever. “Aubrey Shields, how much did you see?” Thanatos asked again, this time, with a louder and angrier tone. “Enough to know that you’re not telling me everything,” Aubrey barely whispered. Thanatos sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go inside, shall we?” He led her back into the living room where she sat back in the sofa, still in shock. “I should not tell you this, but since you’ve looked, there’s no turning back,” Thanatos started, “This is something only you should know...” “Bring Robyn back and then ''will we decide how to close that portal,” Zahir ordered. Hanna and Courtney nod their heads as Hanna spread her wings. ''Darkness and war will go down fighting. Blood will be shed and two will lie dead. “No,” Aubrey whispered. “No,” Aubrey said a little louder for them to hear. Heads turned toward her, looking confused. “''Darkness and war will go down fighting. Blood will be shed and two will lie dead,” She stated. “What?” Courtney asked. “''Darkness and war will go down fighting. Blood will be shed and two will lie dead,” Aubrey repeated. “What are you trying to say?” Hanna questioned. “You can’t ''go down there,” Aubrey explained, “Well, at least not with the two of you alone.” “Blood will be shed and two will lie dead. That’s not a good sign,” Zahir said. He turned to look at Aubrey, “Who told you this?” “Tha—“ Aubrey paused, remembering what Thanatos said. “I don’t remember,” she lied. “We’re wasting time! Let’s go already!” Courtney reminded, impatience clear in her voice. A crazy idea popped in Aubrey’s head. It would probably kill her in the process but it was worth it. “I’ll go with you,” Cole announced. He looked confident in what he just said. ''Okay then, the crazy idea is out of the way. Aubrey let out an ‘aw’ at the cuteness of Courtney and Cole, even though she knew it wasn’t the time to do it. Aubrey looked at Samuel who looked like he was about to kill Cole, but he kept his composure. Unlike Cole who just realized what he said. “I uh mean, that uh, I’ll go with-with you guys!” Cole rephrased. “Alright, c’mon then,” Courtney shrugged, unaffected by the romantic tension. “Hold on,” Hanna said, “On three. One....” They’re so cute. Rage’s son and War’s daughter. So alike. Rage and war. War and rage. Same difference. “Two....” Realization slapped Aubrey’s face like a brat. How could she have not noticed the obvious? They can’t. Aubrey had to do her crazy idea then. “Three....” Just as they were about to jump down, Aubrey moved as swift as she possibly could. She ran and yanked Cole out of the way. “What the Tartarus?!” Cole cursed. She heard him say before she jumped off the edge along with Hanna and Courtney. They were shocked to see her and not Cole, but that didn’t matter now. Hold on, Robyn. We’re on our way. Hold on.